Kurt-Sam Relationship
The Kurt-Sam Relationship, most commonly known as Hevans or Kum, is the friendship and a brief one-way crush between Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans. Episodes S2= The two first meet in this episode when Sam is introduced to the New Directions. Upon seeing Sam, Kurt believes he is gay because of the fact that Kurt thinks Sam dyes his hair blonde. When the Glee Club is given the assignment of performing duets, Kurt immediately chooses Sam as his duet partner. Sam agrees, but Finn tries to get Sam to back out of doing a duet with Kurt, saying that Sam will be tormented in school if he goes through with it. Sam makes a comment saying that Kurt sent him an email of him singing songs and Sam told Finn that Kurt was an amazing singer, referring to him as Faith Hill. Despite this, Finn continues to try and get Sam to change his mind, but Sam told Finn that he doesn't go back on his word. Later, Finn goes to Kurt and tells him that he will not make Sam's high school life easy if he were to sing with him, and this upsets Kurt. Finn also states that Kurt doesn't know the meaning of the word "No." Later, Kurt goes to his father explaining the situation, to which his father tells him that Kurt does tend to be pushy, further upsetting Kurt. After thinking about it, Kurt goes to talk with Sam, ignoring the fact that Sam was taking a shower in the locker room at the time. Kurt explains to Sam that he would like to back out of the duet, needing to find someone who can match up to him, but he says this in a friendly way so Sam is not upset. When Kurt announces to the New Directions that he once had a partner, remained anonymous, Sam gives him an apologetic look; and Kurt goes on to perform Le Jazz Hot ''by himself, and Sam gives him a standing ovation (along with the other members). But when it comes to Sam's turn, Kurt looks a bit unsettled by Sam and Quinn's performance of ''Lucky. (Duets) People are starting to notice just how badly Kurt is being bullied by Dave Karofsky and Rachel rounds up the girls in Glee Club with football playing boyfriends to go and confront Karofsky about it. In the locker room, Mike and Artie demand that Karofsky lay off Kurt. Karofsky then pushes Mike down, causing him to crash into Artie. It is at this time that Sam jumps in and gets into a fight with Karofsky. It escalates to the point where Coach Beiste has to come in to break it up, furiously demanding to know what happened. Later, Kurt thanks those who went to help him with the Karofsky situation, especially thanking Sam who received a black eye during the fight. (Furt) Rachel and Finn watch Sam's motel, to see if Quinn is cheating on him with Sam. Instead, they see Kurt leaving the motel and touching Sam on the arm comfortingly. Rachel confronts Kurt after seeing Sam wearing Kurt's 'Earth Day' jacket and asks him why he would cheat on Blaine, his boyfriend. Kurt shrugs this off, disbelieving that Rachel would even think that he would do such a thing Rachel and Finn did not know that Kurt was only being friendly by donating clothes to Sam and his family in their time of need. When Rachel and Finn go to visit Sam at the motel, Sam reveals that Kurt found out about his situation after his nighttime job as a pizza boy had him delivering a pizza to Dalton Academy, implying that Kurt, if not the first, is one of the people Sam trusted with his secret and has been helping him behind the scenes, showing that there has been a friendship between the two boys for quite some time. They share a warm hug during Don't Stop. (Rumours) |-| S3= When Sam arrives back at McKinley, Kurt greets him with the rest of the New Directions. But when Sam begins to sing Red Solo Cup, Kurt is not quite as enthusiastic. He seems to think that the song is weird, as he is seen mouthing to Blaine, "What is wrong with you?" due to the fact that he is singing along. Later on, Sam is showing the New Directions Boys "sex moves." Kurt is enjoying these immensely. When Blaine says that he will not do these moves because he is not, "for sale," Kurt's face dropped. He was disappointed, but during Sectionals, he does Sam's body roll in ABC when he sings the line, "Sit down girl! I think I looove you!" (Hold on to Sixteen) Kurt gets wide-eyed and immediately turns around and starts walking in the other direction, looking back at some point. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) During'' I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me), Kurt is seen motivating Sam to join the choir dancing on the floor as he was going down himself. Also, during Rachel's and Santana's duet of ''So Emotional, Sam was seen leaning towards Kurt to read his text messages that he seemed to be preoccupied with during the entire performance. (Dance with Somebody) When Rachel tells the Glee Club about the Anti-Prom that she, Kurt, and Blaine thought of, Sam looks excited about this idea, even fist-pumping in the air. However, in the end, he attends prom with Mercedes. When Kurt showed what he spied on during Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsal to the rest of the club in the locker room, Kurt and Sam are sitting beside each other. Sam also asks him why it is shot in black and white, to which Kurt replies that it's a reference to "The Artist." Later, Sam and Kurt are hanging with Artie, Brittany, and Mercedes in the hallways and Sam is doing his impression of Christopher Walken, which receives laughter from all four. (Prom-asaurus) Sam is seen smiling at Kurt during his song I'll Remember, and as the seniors and juniors perform their final songs in the choir room together, both Sam and Kurt participate and sing with the group. (Goodbye) |-| S4= At the celebration party at Breadstix for Blaine and Sam winning McKinley Senior Class President and Vice-President, Blaine opens up about how his relationship with Kurt has suffered slightly due to Kurt being in New York - which makes him feel alone, and that he doesn't feel like his heart is at McKinley, since he moved there for him in the first place. Sam then says that he likes both him and Kurt as friends, and admits that Kurt was the first openly gay person that he had ever met. However, there was a slight communication barrier as they had different interests and never had a strong connection, versus how he feels so connected towards Blaine; and assures him that even though Kurt is gone, Blaine still has a great friend in him. (Makeover) When Blaine is packing his stuff up in his locker to move to Dalton, Sam comes up to him and tells him that the only reason he is doing so is because he's punishing himself for cheating on Kurt. Sam then asks what happened, and Blaine explains the situation, thinking at first they weren't meant to be, but when it was done he knew that they were. Sam says that he needs to tell Kurt this. He also adds that cheating on Kurt wasn't cool, but that transferring to Dalton isn't the solution. (Dynamic Duets) In Artie's dream, Sam is one of the bullies that is picking on Kurt and harassing him up against the lockers in McKinley (Kurt was held back a year due to the bullying and homeschooling). Later, they both sing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Sam in Lima and Kurt in New York. (Glee, Actually) |-| S5= After helping Blaine recruit help for his proposal to Kurt, Sam participates in the performance of All You Need Is Love, and he and Kurt share a warm hug. He is shown celebrating when Kurt and Blaine get engaged. (Love, Love, Love) Sam and Blaine seek last minute adivce from Kurt, Rachel, and Santana regarding their futures after McKinley and head out to New York to see them. When they arrive at their place, Kurt and Sam are the first to greet and hug each other. In addition to school advice, Kurt shares some historical sites that the two should see which Sam is impressed with. Later in the week, Sam and Blaine give the flatmates a piano as a thank you gift for letting them stay. When Sam refuses bread to lose weight, Kurt is concerned and suggests finding a new modeling agency. Sam refuses, saying that the House of Bichette is the best agency in town. However, Kurt - with his Vogue.com experience - is surprised by the name, appearing to not even recognize it. The group sings Just the Way You Are as a last ditch attempt to try to change his mind - in which the two share a quick duet together. (Movin' Out) When Blaine and Sam move to New York, Kurt lets Sam stay at the apartment for what he believed to be a few weeks. However after months, Kurt gets more impatient with Sam, especially when it comes to the lack of privacy he has with Blaine. Later, the two of them are back at the apartment sharing their own news - Blaine is going to move out and that Sam's new living arrangement just isn't right - and Kurt gets excited over the two of them sharing their own place. They also help Mercedes move into her New York pad, and they both are at the Bushwick apartment for Monday dinner. ('New New York) Sam can be seen at Russ's streetlight memorial with Kurt, and then having dinner with him and the others for the Monday night tradition. When Blaine gets the call saying Kurt is in the hospital, Sam and Blaine rush over to the hospital. When looking at Kurt, who is severely bruised, Sam uses some ill-timed humour suggesting that Kurt should wake up, but retreats back when Mercedes speaks up. Sam then changes his attitude, saying that he's going to kill whoever did this to him. At the Bushwick apartment, Sam announces to the group that he and Mercedes are back together. Although everyone is happy for two, the group questions whether they were ever a couple to begin with, and Kurt doing a re-cap of their situation, adding that they never saw a lot of chemistry. Sam quickly debunks that theory with a kiss between him and Mercedes, surprising everyone. Just before dinner, Blaine proposes a toast to Kurt and Sam adding "cheers buddy." Sam is shown watching Kurt's Midwinter Critique performance of I'm Still Here, smiling and cheering along, giving him a standing ovation, and participating in the group hug. (Bash) In the beginning of the episode, Kurt and Sam, along with Artie and Blaine appear in parody of WWII era STD PSA video. At Serendipity, Kurt, Sam, Artie and Blaine are enjoying some guys bonding time. Sam reveals that he and Mercedes haven't had sex yet, and wants to get tested for STDs to make sure he has a "clean bill of health" for when the time comes. Kurt seems very surprised at Sam's revelation, but is supportive, and gives Sam a name of a free clinic so Sam can get his test. Kurt and the rest of the guys even offer to go to the clinic with Artie and get tested themselves. Later, at the Bushwick apartment, the four guys are hanging out again. When Artie confesses that he has contracted Chlamydia, a STD, both Sam and Kurt are shocked. Kurt and Sam are even more surprised by Artie's admission that he has been sleeping with multiple girls at his school and having unprotected sex. Sam tells Artie that not using a condom is inexcusable while Kurt questions just how many girls Artie has slept with recently. At the Spotlight Diner, Sam is enjoying a date with Mercedes. Sam asks Kurt what the most expensive dessert is that the diner has, as he wants to treat Mercedes. Kurt reminds Sam that they're at a diner, which doesn't serve anything particularly fancy. At the end of the episode, the guys are gathered once again at Serendipity. Although Sam has been tested and cleared of any STDs, Mercedes has told him she needs to wait until she is married to have sex. Sam suggests an all guys "abstinence club" which is rejected by Kurt and the rest of the guys. (Tested) Sam surprises Kurt by arriving to his performance of Peter Pan with Artie and Rachel (Blaine already present). When he notices them, Sam hysterically waves and blows a good luck kiss towards him. After the show, Sam questions the comfort of his harness, but Kurt reassures him that his skinny jeans have prepared him. They then head over to the diner for Rachel's pet adoption event and perform Take Me Home Tonight.(Old Dog, New Tricks) Songs S2= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Le Jazz Hot'' by Victoria/Victoria. (Duets) |-| S3= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''I'll Remember'' by Madonna. (Goodbye) |-| S4= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) |-| S5= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''All You Need Is Love'' by ''The Beatles. ''(Love, Love, Love) |-| S6= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) Trivia *A romantic Kurt-Sam storyline was originally planned, but was canceled last minute due to Chord's chemistry with Dianna, which lead to the casting of Blaine Anderson. *Kurt knew Sam dyed his hair, even before he revealed to Quinn that he did so with lemon juice to look cool. *Mercedes had romantic feelings for the both of them. *Kurt gave some of his clothes to Sam when Sam's family was in a time of crisis and living in a motel. This led people to believe that they were having an affair. (Rumours) *Both of them have been called "lady lips" by Santana. *They lived together in the Hudson-Hummel household from Hold on to Sixteen to The New Rachel. *Kurt was the first gay guy that Sam ever met. (Makeover) *They have both kissed Brittany. (Kurt in Laryngitis; Sam in Blame It on the Alcohol, Swan Song, Glee, Actually and Shooting Star.) *Blaine has been romantically interested in both of them. *Kurt sent Sam 60 MP3's of him singing, and Sam thought it was Faith Hill. (Duets) *In The Untitled Rachel Berry Project, for the pilot that Mary Halloran wrote for Rachel, Kurt's character was called "Surt", which has been a name for the Kurt/Sam pairing. Gallery Tumblr mi6c9bCKFQ1r1v397o2 kum hevans.gif Tumblr m9o7wgawmp1qi8h79o7 kum hevans.gif claps!hevanskum.gif Gdadfkjfhsj kum hevans.gif Djljhgjl kum hevans.gif 3u8197897389772 kum hevans.gif 1 hevans.gif 2 hevans.gif 3 hevans.gif 4 hevans.gif 5 hevans.gif 6 hevans.gif hevans.png Hevans 17.gif Kurt and sam.jpg Heavanssss.gif Kum.gif Kurt and sam 2.jpg bamb1.png 2wnacs1.gif Chord and Chris.gif HEVANS 12.jpg HEVANS 4.png DWS_Hevans_Kum.gif tumblr m6zav3k9hz1qihxh5o34 r1 250.gif tumblr m6zav3k9hz1qihxh5o20 r4 250.gif 2hwzbko.jpeg Finn-Sam-Kurt-I-m-too-sexy-LOL-glee-22947632-500-281.gif hevanspost2.gif hevanspost3.gif Tumblr maqpvgcMlD1qc9onoo7 250.gif Tumblr maqpvgcMlD1qc9onoo5 250.gif Tumblr m7ii64Gk8r1qdebjzo4 250.gif KUMWALK.jpg Tumblr mma9oox67h1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mma9oox67h1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mma9oox67h1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif sam and kurt.png Drama hevans kum.gif HoldOnTo16 hevans kum.gif Ijustrealizedhewaslookingathislips heshouldbebiinstead hevans kum.gif Hair kum hevans.gif Props hevans kum.gif Wearegoingtowinthis kurt.gif AoN hevans kum.gif 1hevans.gif 2hevans.gif 3hevans.gif 5hevans.gif 6hevans.gif 7hevans.gif 8hevans.gif 4hevans.gif tumblr_n437hf1KLG1t1ubx5o1_250.gif tumblr_n437hf1KLG1t1ubx5o2_250.gif Tumblr njqv7dG7ex1r295ako4 250.gif Tumblr njqv7dG7ex1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr njqv7dG7ex1r295ako2 250.gif Tumblr njqv7dG7ex1r295ako1 250.gif Tumblr njqud0QHmm1rlcjifo2 r1 500.gif.jpg Tumblr njqud0QHmm1rlcjifo1 500.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships